syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
McKenzie Airbase Interior
Lian: "Gabe? Are you there? Gabe?" Teresa: "Lian, where are you? Are you all right?" Lian: "Teresa? It's good to hear a familiar voice. I'm fine. They're holding me at some civil air force base in Colorado. Where's Gabe?" Teresa: "He's run into trouble. Transport's down somewhere in the mountains." Lian: "Gabe's in trouble?" Teresa: "Yeah, but what else is new? I think he's more worried about you than himself." Lian: "Gabe knows better than to worry about me." Teresa: "Lian, are you okay?" Lian: "I'm running on an adrenaline booster right now. Winding down fast. Get this information to him right away. He was right about Phagan. They were keeping him alive incubating some new strain of the virus. Probably the same strain I'm infected with. They must've injected us both while we were imprisoned in the catacombs." Teresa: "Oh shit!" Lian: "I'm sure that's why they brought me here. They were using this airbase to fly infected test subjects in and out of the states bypassing international quarantines." Teresa: "The Agency's also using it to shut down air routes all over the Rockies." Lian: "Makes for a good front. Tell Gabe that the Agency lab complex is somewhere in New York. I'm gonna try to find out where. Okay. (coughs) I'm gonna get a chopper and I'm gonna get out of here. Does Gabe have an EVAC plan yet?" Teresa: "No, he's having me monitor Agency radio traffic while he gets to the crash site. I think he's gonna try to requisition a chopper there." Lian: "Tell him not to, I'll give him a ride myself. Do you have his coordinates?" Teresa: "No." Lian: "Never mind, I'll get 'em from the tower." McKenzie Airbase Interior is the second mission in Syphon Filter 2, which is based in the McKenzie Airbase (located in Colorado, in the United States). Before the mission begins, Lian Xing has been transported to the airbase under the guise of a "terrorist" by The Agency, to be held until "FEMA" can continue further with her. Previously, she had been captured in Kazakhstan by Dillon Morgan. Prior to Mission Start Abduction in Kazakhstan Following the events of the previous game, Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing along with the CBDC investigate the Missile Silo that Erich Rhoemer fired a nuclear missile from in Kazakhstan. In the surrounding Pharcom Warehouses they recover Pharcom data and personal files from Jonathan Phagan placed onto Data Discs, which could help them discover a cure for the Syphon Filter Virus that Lian is currently infected with. The Agency, aware of the Black Baton attack on the warehouses and Logan's presence there, arrive in two Black Hawk Helicopters led by Dillon Morgan and Derrek Falkan, with Steven Archer piloting one of them. With them is several teams of Spooks with the mission of eliminating Logan and capturing Lian Xing along with the Data Discs, to prevent that data from landing in the SVR's hands. They manage to capture Lian (as well as a CBDC agent by the name of Dobson) while killing several others and evading Gabriel Logan in the process. Dr. Elsa Weissinger confirms that Lian is a match for being infected with the virus and Morgan orders a retreat, heading towards the McKenzie Airbase with her in tow before the Russians arrive. Gabe kills some Spooks and rushes to rescue Lian but is too late. With Steven Archer tasked with hunting down Logan and the Data Discs, the remainder arrive at the airbase where Lian and Dobson are taken in under the moniker as "terrorists" so that the Military Airmen don't become suspicious. The airbase itself is currently used to smuggle (in secret) Syphon Filter Virus infected Corpses to avoid security checks and customs, under the guise of "FEMA". Secret Council Meanwhile in Washington D.C., a secret meeting is being held between Lyle Stevens, Mara Aramov, Mr. Cochran and a man in shadow. Shi-Hao, a Chinese General seeking to force war with the Russians, is heard on the phone speaking to the group warning them that if he doesn't get his shipment soon there may be a "leak to the American Press". After hanging up the phone, the shadowed man simply comments on how unfortunate that call was before Mara and Stevens argue among one another for Erich Rhoemer's actions. Aramov questions if Gabriel Logan has been dealt with and Stevens replies that the UN Peace Keepers had arrived not giving his men enough time. Mara concludes that this is another Agency screw-up and that their incompetence has been bringing them closer and closer to killing all everyone. Stevens mentions Thomas Markinson as his predecessor who wasn't in control while Mara claims that he was Stevens' man. He replies by stating that Rhoemer was hers and brings up Uri Gregorov whom she was supposed to keep away from the area. She scoffs at the suggestion, saying that the SVR wasn't under her control just like the Black Baton under Rhoemer. The shadowed man says that's enough and states that they all have much at stake. Stevens goes on to say that Logan was their best operative with years of experience that would not make this easy, something that the shadowed man idly comments on. He says that perhaps they didn't understand what he was saying, that success is everything and directs his speech towards Mr. Cochran who begins making excuse after excuse involving the delays in getting plasma from Lian Xing. It's revealed that he was given Phagan's job as he promised to have Stage Two of the Syphon Filter Virus ready on time but it has become obvious that Cochran has failed, like Rhoemer and Markinson before him. While Cochran tries one last time to save face, Aramov impatiently snaps his neck and he falls dead to the floor while the shadowed man explains how Mara has proven her usefulness. He goes on to state that Logan will be taken care of and the girl's plasma will be ready on time. Stevens tells him that he has an army on the way to Colorado and Xing is already in route to the airbase. Inside the Airbase Dillon Morgan arrives outside of Lian's room with Dr. Elsa Weissinger and an Unnamed Agency Doctor. An Unnamed Airman asks for their ID before Thomas Holman announces him and the rest as "FEMA" while also threatening to inform the airman's superior. He apologizes and leaves while Weissinger enters the room with the doctor, telling him to be careful as she expresses her concern that the virus has weakened her this quickly in the development cycle. She proceeds towards Dobson's room while Morgan heads to Jonathan Phagan's room and Thomas Holman goes to check on their shipment. Falkan suggests heading over to the F22's himself, but Morgan says he'll "deal with them personally". Meanwhile, inside the room with the doctor, he says that two bags of plasma should be enough while stating she shouldn't feel a thing. Lian suddenly punches him in the face and he falls unconscious beside the bed, while she replies that "he's the one who won't feel a thing" while weakly standing up. Summary of Events Lian Xing is weakened due to the effects of the Syphon Filter Virus and needs to find an adrenaline shot. She sneaks out of her room and makes her way through the hallways avoiding Airmen until she comes across Derrek Falkan outside of a room that Dr. Elsa Weissinger exits. He asks if she's finished with "him", to where she replies that she gave him the shot and it will take a moment to go into effect. She wishes to check on Xing, however Falkan says she needs to go to Phagan's room right away. The two walk by and Lian makes her way into the room they were just in to take the shot. She looks on the bed to see Dobson and morns, asking why he didn't stay back when she told him to. Bidding farewell to an ally, she makes her way further through the complex coming through the observation end of a room where Jonathan Phagan was being kept in a comatose state. Weissinger finishes extracting the plasma from Phagan, while Dillon Morgan insists on removing his life support. Weissinger tries to claim that he could still prove useful at her lab but Morgan reveals that his orders are to make Phagan disappear, lest the Government find Pharcom's CEO rotting away in this hospital room. He goes ahead and pulls the plug, with everyone exiting the room shortly thereafter. Lian enters the room, taking a glance at Phagan before heading to a Restricted Area (where her 'Combat Gear is being kept). She notices an Unnamed Airman talking to Carter at the reception desk, saying he needs to get some fresh air with these government types looming about. He grows even more untrustworthy when he learns about several body bags being brought in and the place having been locked down tight. Carter buzzes him through and he moves into the lower level, while Lian sneaks under the window and into the back where she obtains her gear. Mission Briefing Agency operatives, headed by Morgan, have abducted you from Kazakhstan and brought you to McKenzie Air Force Base in Colorado. You must escape the holding facility and find a way off base. If possible, observe Morgan and his operatives and uncover any agency plans you can. Airbase personnel believe you're a terrorist under quarantine, and they will fire if they spot you. Avoid detection, and use non-lethal means to eliminate any obstacles to your goal. Environment The McKenzie Airbase Interior takes place at night however the entire mission takes place within the medical wing of the base. That said, the environment is that of hallways lined with open gaps where one can hide to avoid detection (the gaps being there for doors leading to individual rooms). Exploration is limited due to restrictions on where you can go with no weaponry and the parameter in place of not killing any enemies (which are all innocent NPC's) means everyone has to be tased if you wish to go anywhere. The area itself is relatively small and the path you take to complete the mission makes this one of the shortest in the game. Characters *Lian Xing (player) *Dillon Morgan (enemy, cutscenes and walking dialogue) *Elsa Weissinger (enemy, cutscenes and walking dialogue) *Thomas Holman (enemy, cutscenes) *Derrek Falkan (enemy, cutscenes) *McKenzie Airbase Doctor (enemy, knocked out) *Carter (obstacle, knocked out) *Unnamed Airman (ally) *Teresa Lipan (ally, radio contact) *Jonathan Phagan (enemy, killed by Morgan) *Dobson (ally, killed by Dr. Weissinger via injection) Walkthrough This is your first taste of stealth in the game. You must move quickly but patiently, since the mission starts with a timer. You'll start off with a two minute timer ticking away: this represents how long Lian has to find some Adrenaline before she blacks out. Wait for the guard outside to walk a considerable amount down the corridor, then sprint into the passage to your right. If you want to rush, sneak around the guard and don't touch him as you enter the passage to the right. Stop here. You'll hear Dr. Elsa and Stevens talking. Listen in, and wait until they move past you, then you can make your way into the room across the hall. Pick up the Adrenaline from the tray there. This removes the timer. Exit the room, and from where you are now, head right down the corridor. Sneak a peek around to the right, then left, and if it's clear, head left. Head north to the next corner, and be careful here, as there's a guard right there. Once he starts moving, wait until he's moved a couple of steps, then sneak behind him, but don't get too close. Halfway up this corridoor is a red-lit room, enter it, and look through the glass. You'll see a scene with Elsa, Stevens, and Phagan. They kill Phagan to rid all evidence of Syphon Filter, and then they leave. Flick the switch to open up the glass panel, and then exit carefully through the door. From where the door is, turn right, and you should see a hallway on the left a little further ahead. Run into it, and then you'll reach another corner. There'll be a guard walking away from you, sneak into the alcove nearby. Listen to the guards finish talking, wait until one of them is walking to the exit door, and then crawl underneath the window (hug the wall), and take the hall on the right. Follow until you reach a locker room, one of the lockers to the left will contain your gear. Sneak behind the guard and zap him with the Hand Taser. Flick the switch, and that will open the door that the other soldier just recently passed through. Run down there, past both doors, and then sneak to the corner. A soldier will pass through here, stay still. When he turns around and heads in the direction of the doors, zap him. Peek around the next corner to see which direction the guards are moving in. Once they start moving away from you, hide in the alcove to the left. The guard will move back towards you, then spin around. Once he spins around, follow him and zap him. Get to the end of the corridor, and then you'll get a FMV where a soldier will come up to Lian, and confess that he doesn't have a clue to what's going on. He'll help her get outside. Unlockable * Goofies character set Finish the mission in less than 3 minutes. Trivia * This is the first stealth mission in Syphon Filter 2. * This is also the first mission in the series where the player starts with a timer, no armour, little health and must recover one's weapons. This would later be repeated in Omega Strain's levels like Belarus 2, Yemen 1, Yemen 2 and Minsk. The timer would return in Omega Strain's stages Carthage 2, Italy, Kyrgysztan and Yemen 2, as well as Dark Mirror's Episode 2 Part 3 * It is strange that Dobson would be brought to the airbase and killed, not simply wasted on the spot in Phagan's warehouses. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions